6 Million Dollar Mouse
6 Million Dollar Mouse (alternatively $6 Million Mouse on the battleboard of the US Championship) from North Carolina, was a robot that competed in Season 1 of Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors. It was box shaped, with a spinning lawnmower blade as its weapon. It appeared to be a "comedy entry" as described by Stefan Frank, but actually managed to come second in the Civil War, though it lost in the first round of the other two events it entered. Its name was a pun on the American television show, The Six Million Dollar Man. Robot History 6 Million Dollar Mouse fought in the Civil War representing the Confederacy and in the first round faced Falcon. The lawnmower blade got up to speed and hit the rear of Falcon, ripping into its rear panel. Team Litewav's entrant pushed Falcon across the flame pit, but Falcon fought back, getting underneath 6 Million Dollar Mouse with the wedge shape and tipping it onto its side, though Falcon failed to flip over 6 Million Dollar Mouse. 6 Million Dollar Mouse pushed Falcon near the pit, but after failing to push it in, shoved Falcon into Shunt, who landed some axe blows. The fight went to the judges, who ruled in favour of 6 Million Dollar Mouse. Sobek spent the early stages of the Civil War second round match pushing around 6 Million Dollar Mouse, but 6 Million Dollar Mouse retaliated with some slams with its blade. The sustained attacks caused one of Sobek's self-righting arms and wheels to fall off. Sobek was counted out by Refbot and pitted. Within a few seconds of the activate command in the final though, Manta got in underneath 6 Million Dollar Mouse and turned it on its side. Sir Killalot picked it up, held it over the flame pit and placed it on the floor flipper. It was thrown back on its wheels, but it wasn't too long before Manta pushed it into the pit. The two robots made contact with their spinning weapons, but UK representative Pussycat cut into the sides of 6 Million Dollar Mouse. The American machine bumped into the arena wall, causing its nose to fall off. Soon, the blade of 6 Million Dollar Mouse was bent onto its own chassis by the saw of Pussycat. Another slam immobilized the American representative, and it was counted out by Refbot. It actually came back to life after Refbot's counter had hit ten, but Dead Metal and Sir Killalot attacked. Sir Killalot snapped off the American flag that 6 Million Dollar Mouse was brandishing, and waved it across the arena. Dead Metal disposed of the beaten robot. In the US Championship, 6 Million Dollar Mouse fought against Falcon, The Brute, Red Virus, Shuriken and Medusa Oblongata for one place in the second round. It stayed out of the early action until it hit Shuriken with its blade. It attacked Medusa Oblongata later on, with another hit, but failed to win the battle which went to the judges between five of the robots, as they declared that The Brute was the victor. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 *Losses: 3 Category:Competitors Category:US Robot Wars Competitors Category:US Robots Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Robots with puns for names Category:Robots that bore the US flag Category:Robots with Lawnmower Blades Category:Robots with more losses than wins Category:Animal Based Robots Category:Robots with names based on film and television Category:Civil war competitors Category:War of Independence competitors Category:US Robot Wars Season 1 competitors Category:Runners Up Category:Robots from North Carolina